Microfluidics is experiencing explosive growth in new product developments. Already there are many commercial applications for electro microfluidic devices such as chemical sensors, biological sensors, and drop ejectors for both printing and chemical analysis. The number of micromachined microfluidic devices is expected to increase dramatically in the near future. Manufacturing efficiency and integration of microfluidics with electronics will become important. In order to realize applications for these devices, an efficient method for packaging microfluidic devices is needed.
The biggest stumbling block to commercial success is the lack of general, simple and effective packaging techniques. Packaging of a miniaturized chemical analysis system, also known as a “lab-on-a-chip,” is a very important element and plays several roles. Microfluidic packaging has to protect the sensitive functional unit from environmental factors that could affect its performance, like moisture, high temperature, vibration or corrosion. It also has to provide the component's connection to the outside world through electrical, optical and other types of interfaces. Not only should packaging not hinder function in any way, it should be a value-added asset. For example, a microfluidic sensor package would add this value if it contained a tiny pipeline to bring the media to be measured to the device reliably and efficiently. Other concepts have the package forming part of the sensing structure itself, becoming part of the device's own complex system instead of just a non-functional casing around it.
It is highly desirable that the MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) industry define a standard package for each application category. If a reasonable standard regarding inputs and outputs is available, then one microfluidic package can be appropriate for several different devices.
The present invention could serve as a standardization model for the microfluidics industry. Injection molded microfluidic packages with channels for fluid flow, input and output ports are integrally formed in the molded package. Shapes and sizes of the output ports are standardized and designed to interlock; thus, permitting the interconnection of microfluidic packages in an extended series. For packages that must pipe gases or liquids around on a chip, it will save on resources; it will mean that the entire sensor mechanism does not need to be replaced, just selected modules.
Microfluidic devices and networks in the prior art include, those containing multiple layers as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,432 to Anderson et al., and sealed by aligning two surfaces and removing a liquid to cause the seal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,857 to Sinha, et al. describes linearly arranged flow actuators fastened via bolts. A singular layer whereby the dispensing assembly and chip assembly engage each other with the assistance of alignment members, using vertical fluid channels in communication with pillars as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,924 to Jedrzejewski, et al. The sealing of the mated ports and reservoirs (U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,343 to Dubrow et al.) of the body structure include adhesives, bonding materials (U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,465 to McReynolds); negative pressure (US Pat. Appln. Pub. 2003/0206832 by Thiebaud, et al.); rubber O-rings (US Pat. Appln. Pub. 2002/0093143 by Tai, et al.); ultrasound welding, thermal processes (US Pat. Appln. 2002/0023684 by Chow), and the like.
There is a need for a reliable, easy to manufacture, inexpensive packaging architecture to make viable fluidic and electrical connections to micro machined microfluidic devices. The present invention provides consumers with an inexpensive, easy to fabricate, interconnecting, one-piece, microfluidic package suitable for snap-in (interlocking) configurations.